


Where the North wind meets the sea (there’s  a river full of memory)

by BayHendrix



Series: One day you’ll be old enough to read fairytales again [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: -Emma Smith, Alternate Universe, Catelyn hates magic for reasons which will be explained, Gen, Sansa Stark finds her place in the South, Sansa is estranged from most of her family, There are many types of old gods, and in the riverlands the water goddess still lingers, but loves her father and Robb the most, my take on Riverlands culture, robert almost had a rebellion, sometimes It sweeps you gently along and sometimes the rapids come out of nowhere., the starks are known wargs, “Life is like the river
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: When the second child of House Stark is born no direwolf emerges from the godswood to greet her. Instead all manner of birds fill the branches of the weirwood tree, the winds blow strong, and the nearby rivers and streams over flood their banks.In a world where magic is more alive Sansa has more Tully in her veins than Stark. Never able to completely fit in with her family and distraught after a grave insult from her sister Sansa surrenders and gives in to the call of the South.It is in the Riverlands she will find her place and uncover the magic that flows through her veins. But in the depths of the water lays dark danger. Will she be able to overcome the depths to rise to the peaks?
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Brynden "Blackfish" Tully, Sansa Stark & Edmure Tully, Sansa Stark & Hoster Tully
Series: One day you’ll be old enough to read fairytales again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Where the North wind meets the sea (there’s  a river full of memory)

As much as she denies it sometimes Catelyn Of Houses Tully and Stark hears it. She hears the whispers of the water within the walls of Winterfell. She hears it in the pool in the godswood. Whenever she does she races to the sept to pray. Catelyn has no desire to ever let those whispers in. But when she gives birth to her second child. It is a hard birth. And there is blood. So much blood. And as she creams to bring the child into the world she hears it. The water screams with her. Her sweat and tears a benediction. And when the girl enter the world not making a sound she even begs the creatures of old, the ones of the rivers and oceans and water, to let her life. It is the one moment of weakness she allows herself since her mother took her last breath. 

Her daughter is born with hair as red as fire, eyes as blue as the waters of Riverrun, and lungs that scream to high heaven. Catelyn holds her and sobs. The bells ring and the wind blows so hard it howls. And in the hours following the bird trepidation builds as no direwolf emerges from the godswood to greet the child like every Stark that has been before her. A direwolf or even a common wolf always comes. No such creatures joins the Fang of the husband or the Grey Wind of her son. A old may not always stay but one always comes.

instead as soon as she stops sobbing and hold her daughter in peace with Brandon by her side Catalan hears it. And in the window of the tower a large owl sits. It’s feather brown and amber eyes. It hoots and swivels it’s head. It’s eyes never leave the form of her daughter. Eventually it leaves and a raven takes it place. A crow. Birds of prey. Common swallow and even a heron is seen flying away. They fill the godswood and congregate on the weirwood tree. Catelyn wants to send them away but her husband refuses. It is a sign from the old gods he says. And when she daughter is a month old eventually a large direwolf comes. It sniffs at her daughter and does not linger. No wolf remains for Sansa. But the birds come and go and many stay. The godswood is filled with them and soon they become accepted. But not without the whispers from the smallfolk that they are a sign from the old gods.

Far to the south Hoster Tully awakens from a deep sleep. It is as if he is choking for breath. He feels something settle in his bones. The rivers sing. And the whispers in the wind echo in his ears. And as much as he wants to he can’t drown them out.   
  


in the Halls of Harrenhal the magic surges after many years of silence. All within the halls know that something is afoot. The magic is dark and dangerous and deep. The magic settles after many days and nights of unruly energy and strange intentions. But it vibrates with anticipation. The magic knows. And it has waited so long. It can wait a little longer. But no one there knows what it waits for.   
  


And in the ruins of Oldstones a small creature bent with age and time smiles. It has been so long since she has heard a song. The last one to do so was her beloved Jenny. Jenny who could make the sky sing and the river smile. Jenny who doomed so many. The Ghost of High Heart has been lonely for so long. Oh so lonely. She longs to hear a song again. To hear a melody which will make her smile. And she hears it now. It is faint but the Ghost knows it will grow stronger. It is so far North. But it will come South. She knows it will. And the songs will be sung once more.   
  


And in the godswood of Winterfell a babe is blessed beneath the weirwood tree. And with her bright blue and hair kissed by fire. The babe is too young to understand this claims her for House Stark. And as the crows watch in the branches above Sansa Stark receives her name. And the eyes of the carved face begin to weep tears the colour of her hair. She is named under the watch of old gods. But there are many old gods. And in the rivers of the land another lays waiting. 


End file.
